I Dare You To Love Me
by Sup3rtonix
Summary: Blaine Anderson es un abogado de 33 años que sigue soñando que el amor de su vida aparecerá, pero él se enamorara de alguien 16 años menor que el. Mpreg!Kurt, BP!Kurt. Si no te gusta te pido que te retires :)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: M!preg, boypussy, diferencias de edad.**

**Rating: M.**

**N/T:** _Hola, el primer capitulo es corto pero cuanto más ante pondré otro más largo para que cuente un poco sobre Kurt también. Espero que les guste la idea sobre que sea Mpreg y Boypussy. Realmente espero que les guste mucho y que me sigan en esta aventura, muchas gracias por leer._

* * *

Blaine Anderson es un abogado de 33 años. Él vive en la ciudad que nunca duerme, Nueva York. Su vida allí es la que siempre quiso, solo le falta una cosa, un lindo muchacho, un novio, una familia.

Su padre es un hijo de puta, él es un maldito homofobo que se pasó 19 años de su vida odiándolo, luego Blaine se fue de su casa para mudarse a Nueva York. Su madre se fue cuando él tenía 5 años, su padre la hecho cuando él mismo nació, él fue una equivocación.

Su hermano mayor es actor en publicidades, lo ve solamente por televisión por que la ama de llaves de la casa vive diciendo, "**_¡Oh mira nuestro Cop! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!_**", hace muchísimos años no lo ve...

Ella siempre fue muy cariñosa con todos, Margaret ella se llamaba. Fue la persona más importante en la vida de Blaine durante toda su infancia, su adolescencia y cuando estaba en la universidad, llamaron para decirle que había muerto. Blaine desde ahí, se comenzó a sentir muy solo. Necesitaba a un alguien que se ocupe de llenar su vida de felicidad.

Él sigue soñando que vendrá alguien y de inmediato se dará cuenta que es el amor de su vida. Pero nunca es así. Él estudio en la universidad por casi 9 años, y nunca ninguno le llamo la atención.

No hasta ahora.

Él fue a visitar a Nick y Jeff, ellos son profesores de la escuela Dalton Academy donde ellos cuando eran adolescentes estudiaron allí.

En ese lugar, vio al niño con solo 17 años más bello del mundo. Su piel era blanca y lisa, él pensó que con tan solo tocarla podía llegarse a romper.

Sus ojos, los más hermosos, de un azul profundo como el cielo en verano, como un gran océano al cual Blaine con gusto, podría hundirse.

Sus labios, debían saber tan sabroso como una cereza, sus labios color rosa lo llamaban, lo tentaban.

Pero él niño solo tenía 17 años, necesitaba alejarse.

* * *

**N/T:** _Espero que les allá gustado! Nos leemos la próxima! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: M!preg, boypussy, diferencias de edad.**

**Rating: M.**

**N/T: **_Hey, gracias por leer. ¿Pueden recomendarla? Obvio a los que les gusta Mpreg y Bp por que si no me linchan :P Espero que les guste este capitulo._

**Lashmy:**** No, actualizare siempre cuando tenga un capitulo hecho cualquier día de la semana. **

**IrisGleek:**** Me alegro que te allá gustado, tu comentario me pareció gracioso. No te lo comas igual jajaja.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel tiene 17 años, bueno, no oficialmente. Él tiene todavía 16, su cumpleaños es en 2 días. Él seguramente lo festejara con sus amigas y amigos, aunque él ya no pertenezca a la anterior escuela, donde ahí lo acosaban por ser homosexual.

Su acosador se llama, Dave Karofsky, es un atlético de futbol americano. Él es robusto, castaño y mucho más alto que Kurt y mucho más fuerte…

Sus amigos lo ven mientras lo hacen, pero… nadie se acerca a detenerlo. Muchas veces se miró al espejo y se fijó su espalda con muchos hematomas al igual que sus brazos, por como lo agarraba bruscamente y por como lo tiraba en los casilleros.

No importaba mucho ahora, él estaba en una escuela donde no había acoso, sus profesores eran agradables pero estrictos. Tenían sus propias habitaciones y sus propios baños –_Eso es lo que más le gustaba_–, tenían su privacidad. Habia un coro, como Glee Club pero estos se llamaban, "Los Warblers" Ellos son muy buenos. Cuando se unió a ellos, lo aceptaron con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo.

Allí conoció a Michael y él también era gay. Se volvieron muy amigos. Él siempre estaba a su lado hasta cuando a su padre le agarro un infarto.

Su padre se llama, Burt, es un mecánico de autos y tiene un pequeño taller llamado "Hummel Tires & Lubes" en Lima Ohio, ve a su padre los fines de semana y se hablan telefónicamente a veces. Él se comprometió hace 3 meses atrás con la madre de Finn, cual es el novio de mi mejor amiga y ahora es mi hermanastro. Están todavía armando la boda, organizando la ceremonia. Carole es una hermosa y dulce mujer, su padre tiene suerte por estar con una mujer como ella.

Su madre murió cuando él tenía 8 años de edad, falleció de un cáncer. Su padre piensa que Kurt es fuerte, talentoso y amoroso igual que su madre. Su madre era hermosa. Unos ojos verdes mezclados con azules, cabello rubio, hermosa sonrisa y un gran carisma. Kurt recuerda las palabras de su madre, "**_Te amo, Kurt…_**" Cuando la recuerda, no puede evitar sonreír. La extraña mucho…

* * *

Kurt estaba caminando por la escalera de la escuela con su uniforme, llegaba tarde a clase de Historia y estaba apurado con los libros sobre su pecho bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Maldijo cuando se chocó contra el pecho de alguien haciendo que sus libros se cayeran y sus hojas también.

"Mierda, lo siento mucho. Es-es que estoy muy… muy apurado. En serio lo lamento." Murmuraba apenado, se arrodillo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

"No pasa nada, es normal. ¿Estas llegando tarde?" El hombre le pregunto agachándose igual que el castaño para agarrar los libros.

"S-sí, uh gracias, muchas gracias." Dijo Kurt apoyando sus libros contra su pecho de nuevo, parándose.

"Por… nada." Blaine cuando levanto la vista vio al chico frente suyo. Un hermoso cabello peinado en punta con un mechón rubio, sus bellos ojos azules y su boca tentadora. Se quedó con la boca abierta, antes de sonreír y tenderle la mano.

"Blaine Anderson." Él niño levanto una ceja y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. -_Oh por dios, tan sexy…_- Blaine pensó. Él adolescente le tendió la mano.

"Kurt Hummel. En serio me quedaría a platicar contigo, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego. Muchas gracias" Dijo yéndose, le sonrió por última vez para luego irse. Sus manos eran tan suaves, y encajaban perfectamente con las suyas.

"Hasta luego. ¡Ten cuidado!" Le grito, él niño se rió.

"¡Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima!" Le contesto y entro a su clase.

Blaine lo miro entrar y sonrió. Kurt era simpático, hermoso y sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: M!preg, boypussy, diferencias de edad.**

**Rating: M.**

**N/T: H**_olaaaaaaaaaaaa, como están? Bueno primero muchísimas gracias a los que les gusta la historia y gracias a los reviews, los favs y follow!_ _  
_

**IrisGleek:** _Smut en los siguientes capítulos seguramente allá, pero no Klaine. ;)_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo. _

* * *

Kurt entro agitado al salón de clases. Mrs Brandsford lo miro de mala manera. "Llega tarde, Mr Hummel." Molesta le dijo.

"De verdad lo lamento. Me quede dormido." Se disculpó apenado.

"Lo veo, Mr Hummel. Eso no te salva de tu castigo después de clases." Kurt apretó los labios y asintió. La profesora le tendió el papel de su castigo y fue a sentarse junto a Michael.

"¿¡Por qué llegaste tan tarde!? ¡Te iba a ir a buscar a tu pero se me hacía tarde a mí también! ¿Has comido algo aunque sea?" Le espeto su mejor amigo, él solo negó.

"Llegue tarde porque me quede haciendo el trabajo de Geografía que tengo que entregar." Kurt bufo frotándose los ojos.

Mrs Brandsford comenzó la clase y Kurt desvió su mirada para concentrarse en sus pensamientos…

* * *

Caminando por el pasillo de Dalton Academy, Blaine se fue a una sala vacía con un escritorio, dos sillones, una alfombra y una chimenea. La sala era bastante elegante y hogareña.

Esa sala había llenado su vida de mucha alegría. Miro hacia un costado y había un altar sobre todos sus trofeos tras una vidriera. Una foto de Nick, Jeff, Wes, Trent, Thad y Blaine abrazados y con el trofeo en las manos de Blaine, habían salido primeros en esa competencia final.

Él sonrió con nostalgia. Sonó el timbre haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos. Nick y Jeff entraron en la sala abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¡Blaine!" Grito Jeff. "¡Hace meses no te vemos, maldito infeliz! ¡Tienes que venir a visitarnos más seguido!" Le espeto con gracia. Blaine asintió y sonrió.

"No me da el tiempo, Jeff. La última vez fueron ustedes allí a Nueva York, hace 4 meses atrás, tienen que ir ustedes yo tengo mucho trabajo no puedo abandonarlo…" Dijo apenado. Jeff le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un bofeteo leve.

"Así que, ¿Quién maneja esto? ¿Quién es el líder?" Pregunto Blaine.

"Nosotros somos los que deciden, no somos los lideres pero como somos leyenda aquí, nos dan los honores. Ahora el líder es Sebastian Smithe." Dijo Nick y justo entraron todos a la sala. Cuando vio unos ojos azules mirándolo, su sonrisa se agrando.

El niño le murmuró un, "Hola". Nick y Jeff se sentaron detrás del gran escritorio y los estudiantes se sentaron en los sillones y otros recargados en lugares.

"Buenos Días, Warblers." Dijo Nick y Jeff, los estudiantes movieron su cabeza.

"Hoy tenemos a la leyenda que nos hizo ganar todas la competencias durante 4 años seguidos, Blaine Anderson." Lo presento Jeff con una sonrisa, todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Kurt levanto sus cejas, Sebastian lo seguía devorado con la mirada.

"Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están?" Dijo mirando especialmente a Kurt, le guiño un ojo y el castaño se sonrojo.

Sebastian se dio cuenta y sonrió con maldad…

Ese hombre iba a ser suyo en menos de dos días.

* * *

**N/T: **_Perdón! Se que es muy corto pero no tengo imaginación. Sebastian va a ser una perra! Gracias por leer y si tenes alguna pregunta, déjame un review o mensaje privado! :) _

_Nos estamos leyendo! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: M!preg, boypussy, diferencias de edad.**

**Rating: M**

**N/T:** _Holaaa! Perdón por la tardanza, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Ya estoy de vacaciones así que puedo actualizar más seguido :D Gracias por cada review y por cada favorito y followers. Sí tienen alguna pregunta o algo, pregunten ! :D_

* * *

"Bueno, chicos. Como Blaine vino a visitarnos dejaremos que cante una canción." Todos asintieron con una sonrisa enorme.

"Gracias, Jeff." Dijo Blaine. Se paró en la sala y la música comenzó.

**You think I'm pretty**  
**Without any make-up on**  
**You think I'm funny**  
**When I tell the puch line wrong**  
**I know you get me**  
**So I'll let my walls come down, down**

Kurt abrió su boca en asombro, su voz era impresionante y hermosa. Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Él se sonrojo y miro a su lado con nerviosismo.

**Before you met**  
**I was a wreck**  
**But things were kinda heavy**  
**You brought me to life**  
**Now every February**  
**You'll be my valentine, valentine**

Sebastian, lo miro y con una sonrisa maligna se puso delante de Kurt, rompiendo el contacto visual de los dos chicos. Blaine movió su cabeza hacia el costado tratando de ver al castaño pero el más alto no lo dejaba.

"Disculpa, no me dejas ver." Dijo amablemente el castaño. Sebastian hizo su mejor cara de perra.

"¿Y eso me interesa?" Se rio. Kurt apretó sus labios y se movió a otro lugar para poder ver a Blaine. Este sonrió cuando lo pudo ver de nuevo.

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I**  
**We'll be young forever**

Blaine comenzó a bailar al igual que Nick y Jeff detrás de él. Todos comenzaron a moverse con la música entonada. Kurt sonreía y se sonrojaba cuando el moreno le guiñaba un ojo.

**You make me Feel like**  
**I'm living a Teenage Dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway**  
**And don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

Kurt se movía con una sonrisa, y para Blaine era contagiosa, Porque él también sonreía cada vez más.

**We drove to Cali**  
**And got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and**  
**Built a floor out of sheets**  
**I finally found you**  
**My missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm com-complete**

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, Blaine se trabo en una estrofa causando confusión de todos. Kurt se rio. –_Mierda que era sexy ese gesto.-_ Kurt sonrió con ternura por el baile de Blaine. Era adorable.

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I**  
**We'll be young forever**

Las notas altas de Blaine nunca fallaban, eran perfectas. Su voz era perfecta.

**I might get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Kurt abrió sus ojos como platos cuando el chico se tocó sus piernas llegando a su ingle con un ligero meneo.

**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Sebastian se molestó, no dejaría que un niño tan estúpido como Kurt le robara a la leyenda más sexy de Los Warblers. Se acercó a Kurt y le dijo**;**

"¿Sabes que? Yo lo conozco. Él es de solo una noche, no perdería el tiempo contigo." Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta. Miro por última vez a Blaine y se fue.

Blaine quedo jadeante con una gran sonrisa, y busco a Kurt pero vio que él se iba entre el montón de gente. Su sonrisa se borró. Salió detrás de él y Kurt caminaba tranquilo sin ningún apuro.

"¡Kurt!" Grito. Él se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, volvió a caminar. Fue corriendo hacia él para agarrarlo del brazo. Y Kurt jadeo y se trató de soltar urgentemente.

"Suéltame." Le susurro Kurt. Parecía lastimado y débil.

Blaine lo miro extrañado y lo soltó.

"Lo siento. ¿Te sucede algo?" Kurt negó con una sonrisa.

"No me gusta que me toquen. Solo eso, gracias…" Blaine le sonrió levemente.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo ahora? Es que no he desayunado, y podríamos comer algo." Kurt le sonrió y asintió.

"Vayamos." Blaine sonrió ampliamente y se fueron juntos a la cocina de Dalton.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias: M!preg, boypussy, diferencias de edad.**

**Rating: M por sexo explicito o cualquier otro. **

**N/T: **_Hola! Bueno espero que se vallan acostumbrando por que estoy de vacaciones y voy a actualizar todo el tiempo cada vez que tenga un capitulo terminado. Espero que les guste! _

* * *

"¿Te cuidas con tus comidas?" Pregunto Blaine cuando se sentaron. Vio a Kurt comer delicadamente su ensalada.

"Oh, sí. Cuando estoy mal, voy a casa de mis mejores amigas y como pizza, solo 1 rebanada. Tengo que cuidar mi cuerpo." Dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine le sonrió y volvió a comer su puré.

"Sí así estas perfecto." Kurt se sonrojo y Blaine carraspeo la garganta para cambiar de tema.

"Así que Kurt, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"16. Cumpliré 17 en unas semanas. ¿Tú?" Le pregunto tomando un sorbo de su Coca Cola.

"¿Cuánto me das?" Blaine dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿23?" Blaine negó.

"¿Mayor?" Asintió.

"26." Blaine negó con una risa. Kurt levanto las cejas. "¿Más mayor?" Blaine asintió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

"29." Blaine negó. Kurt bufo, "¿¡Mayor!?" Dijo harto. Blaine asintió divertido. "Me doy por vencido."

"33 tengo." Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

"Juro que pensé que tenías como unos 25." Blaine negó tomando su jugo. "¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Soy abogado en New York. " Dijo con una sonrisa. A Kurt le brillaron los ojos.

"Amo New York. Quiero ir a NYADA cuando me gradué."

"¿La academia de Artes?" De pronto salió Sebastian. Le tendió la mano a Blaine. "Sebastian Smythe. Mucho gusto." Se trajo una silla al lado de Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson. Hola, ehm… Hablo con mi amigo. ¿Te parece si nos hablamos después?" Dijo agarrando su mochila al igual que Kurt.

"Claro. Adiós." Se quedó sentado mientras miraba irse a Blaine y Kurt riendo.

"Veras Hummel, que él no se aguantara de lo insoportable que eres y vendrá a mí. Como todos."

* * *

"¿Harás algo este fin de semana?" Le pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el jardín que tenía Dalton.

"Uhm, no. Me quedare aquí porque mi familia se va a ver a una tía de mi hermanastro. " Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

"No… ¿No quieres venir a ver algunas películas en mi casa? O salir por ahí, como tu prefieras." Le propuso. Kurt le miro a los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa.

"Claro. Sí." Dijo Kurt. "¿Quieres mi numero?"

"Sí serias tan amable." Blaine le tendió su teléfono con una sonrisa. Kurt anoto su número y se lo dio de nuevo.

"Sí quieres el viernes te paso a buscar, y vamos a mi casa." Kurt asintió.

"Está bien. Llámame así lo arreglamos bien." Blaine asintió

"Adiós, Kurt."Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara y se muerda el labio inferior.

"Adiós…" Y entro a la escuela de nuevo.

Camino por los pasillos y le vibro el celular, sonrió y lo atendió.

**De: Blaine**

_No te olvides, viernes a las 10 Am te pasare a buscar. Ten todo preparado._

**De: Kurt**

_¡Claro que sí! Estoy muy emocionado x3_

**De: Blaine**

_¡Me alegro! ¿Alguna película que te guste así vemos? Tengo Moulin Rouge! que no creo que te guste porque a mi me encanta_

**De: Kurt**

_¿Estas bromeando? ¡Amo esa película! Nos vemos Blaine, entrare a clase. Gracias por hoy! :D_

**De: Blaine**

_Entonces la veremos Gracias a ti, Kurtie._

Kurt se sonrojo por el apodo y guardo su teléfono. Alguien lo agarro del pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás. Como siempre… Sebastian.

"Escucha, Cara de mujer. Blaine va a ser mío. No tengas dudas. Él te follara y te dejara. Se cansara de ti y vendrá a mi, como todos los que pasaron por mis compañeros y se quedaron conmigo. Es mejor que te alejes de él antes de que salgas lastimado."

"No lo conoces. Déjame, tengo que ir a mi clase." Le dijo y Sebastian rió.

"Eres estúpido. No eres como yo." Le dijo Sebastian con burla.

"La verdad es que sí, no soy como tú. No soy una puta." Sebastian dejo de reírse y se le borro su sonrisa burlona. Kurt le levanto una ceja y con una risa lo empujo para entrar a su clase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias: M!preg, boypussy, diferencias de edad.**

**Rating: M **

**N/T:** _Holiiiiiii. Como están? Perdón por ayer no actualizar así que trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Espero que les guste. Sí tienen dudas MP o review! Nos leemos!__  
_

_Candy Criss: **Sebastian tiene la edad de Kurt. **_

* * *

"Sebastian, puedes quedarte tranquilo. Me incomodas" Le dijo Hunter. Sebastian tiraba todo los libros de arriba de una mesa.

"Trato de leer, por favor… ¡SEBASTIAN!" Le grito harto. Sebastian lo miro y entrecerró sus ojos.

Hunter a simple vista se ve que no es el agrado de nadie. Él es el típico nerd con gafas, mucha gomina y muy… nerd.

"¿¡NO LO VEZ!?" Sebastian susurro con rabia.

"Uhm… ¿Qué?" Dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Mi angustia." Dijo con una mano en su frente, cayendo dramáticamente sobre la cama.

"Eres estúpido. Tengo que estudiar, mañana hay un examen y lo sabes." Dijo volviendo a su libro. Sebastian se calló y vio a Hunter detalladamente. No era feo. Era apuesto si le sacas todo lo nerd que tiene.

"Necesito tu ayuda." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál Sebastian? Prométeme que me dejaras estudiar después."

"Sí, sí, lo hare. Sí tu aceptas, claro…" Dijo y Hunter se sacó las gafas tirándolas sobre el libro.

"Dime."

"Necesito que conquistes a Hummel." Hunter frunció el ceño.

"¿Hummel Kurt? Claro que no. No es mi tipo." Sebastian se subió encima de Hunter y se pegó bien a él, haciendo que su trasero se frote contra el miembro de él.

"¿Seguro? Sé cómo pagarte… Es solo un favor muy muy chiquito." Murmuró chupando su cuello. Dejando chupones sobre toda la clavícula de él.

"Uhmm… Sí-sí, lo haré" Dijo con las manos en las caderas del mayor. Este se separó con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo acostándose en su cama. Hunter negó con la cabeza.

* * *

El viernes se hizo rápido de llegar y Kurt estaba emocionado. Armo su bolso con 1 camiseta y 1 vaquero, por si el que llevaba se lograba manchar. Durante el miércoles estuvo contando los minutos y las horas para que fuera viernes. Se fijó el reloj, faltaban tres horas para que Blaine lo venga a buscar. Se acostó nuevamente y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos.

Es el primer chico cual lo invita a ver una película en su casa. Blaine seguro tendrá a su novio en New York, si tenía su trabajo y todo allí. Trataba de no hacerse ilusiones. Blaine era muy coqueto con él y los mensajes de texto que le mandaba poniéndole apodos como "Kurtie" y "Kurtsie-Kurtsie" Le parecía adorable.

O como le decía que amaba sus mejillas cuando le decía sus apodos. Su teléfono lo saco del ensueño y se removió en su cama.

**De: Blaine.**

_Hey desconocido, desde hace mucho no hablamos. Cuantos años…_

**De: Kurt**.

_¿? Haha._

**De: Blaine.**

_:D ¿Emocionado?_

**De: Kurt**

_Claro que sí. No puedo esperar :D_

**De: Blaine**

_Trae ropa. Yo tengo una piscina, por si quieres meterte._

**De: Kurt**

_Genial, lo hare. Soy fanático de la ropa y no te asustes si llevo una valija :P_

**De: Blaine**

_Gracias por advertirme :P Espero que te sientas cómodo._

**De: Kurt**

_Sí es contigo sí._

**De: Blaine**

_Oh Kurtie, haces que me sonroje_.

**De: Kurt**

_:P_

Kurt dejo su teléfono a un lado y se levantó. Acababa de coquetear con un hombre mayor, apuesto e inteligente. Se sentía dios.

Entro a la ducha, se peinó en punta, tenía que dejar atrás el niño adorable con el flequillo a un costado. Se puso una remera V negra con un chaleco gris y su hipopótamo colgando de él. Un pantalón rojo, resaltaba su trasero y eso le gustaba. Sus botas hasta las rodillas y estaba listo.

Eran ya las 9. Se pasó sus cremas hidratantes para la piel y acomodo su habitación. No podía esperar hasta que sean las 10 AM.

**De: Rach**

_¡KURT! ¡QUIERES VENIR A UNA NOCHE DE CHICAS CON CEDES!_

**De: Kurt**

_Sí es una afirmación, no. Tengo algo que hacer. Lo siento._

**De: Rach**

_¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASO?_

**De: Kurt**

_¡No escribas en mayúsculas! Me desespera. Y no pasó nada, me voy a casa de un amigo._

**De: Rach**

_OKAY. Mmmm Kurt, un amigo. ¿Que clase de amigo?_

**De: Kurt**

_Se los prometo, se los contare ;) Solo un amigo._

**De: Rach**

_Ok. Te amo. Cuídate y por favor Kurt, CUÍDATE. Tú me entiendes…_

**De: Kurt**

_Agh. Dios. Sí. Yo más, adiós_

Las 10 AM llegaron, y alguien golpeo su habitación. Agarro sus pertenencias y abrió dándole la espalda a quien sea quien era.

"Hola Señor Hummel, ¿Esta listo?" Le pregunto seductoramente Blaine, y luego le sonrió. _Oh, su trasero..._

"Claro que estoy listo." Se dio vuelta y Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

"Wow. ¿Eres tu Kurt?" Blaine se acercó a él. Este rodo sus ojos.

"Basta, Blaine. Vamos." Dijo con un sonrojo. Blaine asintió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Estas muy lindo hoy" Dijo mirándolo lamiéndose los labios.

"¿Solo hoy?" dijo Kurt siguiéndole la corriente.

"Siempre" Murmuro audiblemente. Kurt se sonrojo de nuevo y este le acaricio la mejilla, "Adorable." Le dijo con un guiño.

"¿Vamos bajando?" Dijo y Blaine quito su mano y asintió.

"Okay." Murmuro. Vio como Kurt cerro con llave su habitación y bajaron, al poco tiempo habían salido de Dalton.

* * *

"Bueno, Kurt, esta es mi casa. Siéntete como en casa." Dijo Blaine abriendo su puerta y dejando que Kurt entre primero.

"Eh… Wow, Blaine. Es impresionante." Dijo con la boca abierta asombrado de lo maravillosa que era su casa.

Ventanales de Cristal por toda la casa. Una gran piscina que estaba al frente de un mar y el agua que se desparramaba por el costado se iba allí.

Un gran sillón negro y al frente un televisor de 60 pulgadas colgando de la pared y abajo había un mueble de caoba muy hermoso y muy caro, con unos parlantes y un par de películas.

Su cocina era gigante, con muebles grises de metal. La heladera era gris, la cocina gris, los muebles grises que se abrían hacia arriba. Una mesa en el medio de la cocina con sillas altas.

La habitación era de ensueño, una tele al frente de la cama y ventanas por todo el costado derecho teniendo la vista de todo un mar y un bosque. La cama era verdaderamente cómoda. Al costado había un escritorio con lápices, cuadernos y una laptop.

Era espectacular.

El baño, dios, el baño. Era perfecto. Un gran lavabo con al frente un súper espejo. Una ducha y un jacuzzi en la otra esquina frente a una ventana.

Una gran sala de música, con un piano negro hermoso y guitarras por cada esquina que veas. Un estudio de grabación había en una parte, era pequeño pero aun así, era asombroso. De ahí, había un ventanal y un balcón.

Hermosos cuadros posaban por las paredes del pasillo. Una foto de Blaine con un chico abrazado de ojos azules y pelo castaño. Un lindo dibujo infante posaba allí colgado, y sobre la silueta de quien supuso que era Blaine decía, "Medusa".

"¿Todo esto es tuyo?" Pregunto impresionado.

"Sí. Tengo casas por donde vaya. Esta es una de mi favorita." Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Kurt asintió.

"Café, por favor" Blaine asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Blaine minutos después vino con dos cafés y galletas. Puso la película y se sentaron cada uno en una esquina.

"Kurt. Ven, no te morderé." Blaine se rio, y Kurt se sentó a su lado. Mientras veían Moulin Rouge! Él castaño poco a poco fue cambiando de postura hasta quedar con la cabeza en el pecho del moreno y una mano en su estómago. Este entrelazo sus manos y el oji-azul se sonrojo.

Desde ahora el viernes, es su día favorito en toda la semana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencias: M!preg, boypussy, diferencias de edad, Sexo explicito.**

**Rating: M. (Sí no te gusta el sexo explicito, salteate esta parte.)**

**N/T:**_ Hola, como están? Espero que bien. Sí no les gusta el sexo explicito les pido que se salteen esta parte y lean la otra. Gracias!_

**Blaine cantando es en negrita y** _Kurt en esta. **Y los dos así. ** Pensamientos de Blaine van a ser en esta letra._

**_Candy Criss:_**_ Nop c: Pronto..._

* * *

"Oh, oh... Seb-Sebastian" Gimió Hunter, agarrando del cabello a el castaño. Este agarro el miembro erecto del menor y lo bombeo de arriba y abajo. Chupo la hendidura del pene y lo introdujo por completo en su boca.

Hunter gruño y se paró de la silla en la que estaba sentado en el borde. Comenzó a follar su boca y Sebastian lo agarraba de las caderas sonriendo a su alrededor. Succiono mientras este le jodia continuamente.

"Mmhg, tu boca es maravillosa." Le dijo. El miembro de Hunter toco la parte posterior de la garganta de Sebastian y tiro su cabeza hacía atrás con un gemido alto. El castaño se separó del miembro de este y se puso contra el escritorio, levanto una pierna para apoyarla sobre la mesa y miro a Hunter, este lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿Vas a follarme o que?" Hunter asintió aturdido y agarro un condón para ponerlo en su pene y lubricante en sus dedos. Mientras chupaba la parte trasera de su cuello comenzó a introducir un dedo.

"Ungh…"Gruño. Minutos después pedía desesperado que Hunter lo follara. Se encontraba con 3 dedos dentro de el. "¡Por favor, Hunter! Lléname con tu pene, por favor, por favor Hun" Este asintió y fue introduciendo la punta del pene en él. Vio como este agarraba fuertemente la esquina de la mesa.

"Agh, no-no te detengas." De un fuerte golpe termino introduciéndose dentro de él, haciendo que Sebastian arque su espalda y se tire hacia adelante por el impulso. "¡Demonios, Hunter!" Respiraba aceleradamente. Movió sus caderas en círculos y gimió.

"M-mierda, tan apretado…" Jadeo Hunter y comenzó a moverse lento. Sebastian le pedía más rápido y él se lo daba con gusto. Hunter jadeaba y Sebastian movía sus caderas hacia atrás golpeando con la ingle de Hunter. Él acariciaba su próstata con cada embestida, Sebastian llegaría pronto sin siquiera tocarse.

"Hu-hunter, me vengo… ah ahh" Gemía sin parar, un golpe más en su próstata y se vino sobre el escritorio. Hunter sintió las paredes del castaño apretarse contra él y llego sobre todo el condón dentro de él.

Se salió de él y agarro a Sebastian por la cintura poniéndole unos bóxer y recostándolo en su cama.

"Gracias Seb." Dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Este sonrió y se durmió luego del intenso orgasmo.

Kurt parecía un buen chico, no entendía por qué Sebastian lo mando a hacer ese trabajo. Hablo con él un par de veces en clase de gimnasia y siempre amable, compañero y simpático.

**Lo siento, Kurt…**

* * *

"Esta canción me encanta, lo juro por dios." Dijo Blaine acariciando la mano de Kurt con su pulgar.

"A mí también me encanta." Respondió entusiasmado. "Voy a ponerme a llorar. Pensé que era el único hombre cual le gustaba esta canción." Blaine negó con una sonrisa.

"Kurt Hummel, ¿Tu apellido verdad?" Kurt asintió con una sonrisa, "¿Quisieras, Kurt Hummel, cantar esta canción conmigo?" Este sonrió y asintió, dejando las palomitas de maíz en la mesa ratona.

Blaine se levantó tendiendo la mano de Kurt y este la agarro quedando frente a frente.

**Never knew I could feel like this**  
**Like I've never seen the sky before**  
**I want to vanish inside your kiss**

Kurt lo miraba mientras él cantaba y en algunas partes le sonreía.

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**  
**But I love you until the end of time**

Esa última frase, lo miro directo a los ojos azules como él mar. Su pupila se dilato y sus labios se entreabrieron._ Es menor, Anderson, contrólate._

**Come what may**  
**Come what may**  
**I will love you until my dying day**

Blaine agarro sus manos y las entrelazo. Este le hizo una seña de que el castaño seguía.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_  
_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_  
_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_  
_**And our world revolves around you**_

Sus voces se mezclaron juntas y era perfecto. Blaine se sorprendió ante la voz del castaño y este se sonrojo de vergüenza.

_**And there's no mountain too high**_  
_**No river too wide**_  
_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_  
_**Storm clouds may gather**_  
_**And stars may collide.**_

Mierda, sus voces eran perfectas juntas. Encajaban completamente. Agarro a Kurt de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar lentamente por la sala. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca…

_But I love you_ **( I love you)**  
_Until the end of time_ **(until the end of time)**

Sus respiraciones estaban sobre los labios del otro. Kurt se lamió los labios, mojándolos y estaban tan rosas y tentaban tanto a Blaine. Este lo miro a los ojos del castaño y vio puro deseo, se acercó un poco más y retrocedió apretando sus ojos fuertemente tratando de no pensar en besar al chico. Tomo respiración, y canto con Kurt

**_Come what may_**  
**_Come what may_**

Tendrían que grabar unos duetos juntos en su estudio. La voz de Kurt era tan perfecta, tan angelical, tan dulce… El castaño se acercó de nuevo a Blaine, sonriéndole tiernamente y este lo agarro, abrazando su cintura y cantando la última parte de la canción.

_**I will love you**_  
_**I will love you**_

Se quedaron viendo solo unos segundos más y se sonrieron.

"Fue hermoso. ¡Tu-tu voz es impresionante, Kurt!" Dijo Blaine emocionado.

"Gracias, Blaine. Igual la tuya…" Murmuro sonrojado.

"Ven acércate de nuevo, miremos la película y ¿Qué te parece si luego nos vamos a la piscina?" Kurt asintió y se acercó de nuevo a Blaine, apoyándose contra su pecho y la mano la acerco a la parte baja de su estómago justo sobre su pelvis.

Su meñique tocaba el botón de su pantalón, causando una sacudida en su miembro por pensar en lo que Kurt podría hacer con su mano. Se tuvo que morder el labio para no largar un jadeo.

Kurt pareció no darse cuenta, él solo miraba la película. Era demasiado inocente… Muy sexy a veces, inocentemente sexy.

Una vez, Cooper le dijo;_ "Quién más inocente es, más salvaje es en la cama."_ Se rió al pensarlo, Kurt levanto su cabeza para mirarlo con una mirada de confusión. Parecía un pequeño gatito perdido. Era tan adorable que le causaba mariposas en el estómago de Blaine.

Le sonrió bajando su mirada a la de Kurt, y le dio un beso en su frente. Este se sonrojo y escondió la mirada en el pecho de Blaine.

"Me gusta lo adorable que te ves cuando te sonrojas." Dijo levantando su barbilla con su mano, y acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos. El sonrojo se extendió por el lóbulo de las orejas llegando a su cuello y llevándolo a otro lugar que no era visible.

Minutos después, la película termino. Kurt se levantó estirándose y la curva de su trasero hizo que el miembro de Blaine de otro tirón al pensar que tan suave puede ser y como se lo apretaría,

_¡Basta Anderson!_

"¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta de la piscina?" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. Blaine asintió con una sonrisa. "Pasare al baño a cambiarme." Dijo agarrando su bolsa y caminando.

"Claro." Blaine fue a su habitación subiendo las escaleras y poniéndose una bermuda para playas, pero siempre lo usaba para su piscina.

Se quitó el gel del cabello, enjuagándose para tener sus rizos sueltos y se sacó su camisa. Tiene bíceps pero no tantos como para ser el hombre ideal. Igual estaba bien como estaba. Hacia ejercicio e iba a correr todas las mañanas.

Salió de su habitación y vio que Kurt todavía seguía en el baño. Este se miraba en el espejo por que dejo la puerta entre abierta y no pudo contenerse en mirar.

Mierda.

Kurt estaba con un short que solo cubría sus nalgas y su entrepiernas. Sus muslos estaban descubiertos y eran blancos sin ningún bello, su pecho era blanco y sus pezones rosas. La curva de su trasero hizo que Blaine se muerda el labio y que, inconscientemente, lleve una mano a su entrepierna.

Este se puso de frente y… No había bulto.

Kurt tenía… mierda.

_Kurt tenía una vagina._

Eso dejo a Blaine con una gran erección.


End file.
